Dunia
by marche lottie
Summary: Dia memilih menjadi pribadi yang dapat mengecap hidup yang lebih baik. Jika tiba saat di mana dia memilih berubah, hanya ada satu alasan. Seseorang yang membuatnya melihat seluruh yang dia inginkan, yang dia butuhkan, yang dia tidak bisa lepas lagi, ada pada kedua bola matanya.


" _Aku pernah di posisi itu. Teman masa kecil, sahabat belasan tahun, cinta pertama, kekasih pertama. Hidupku berputar pada satu wanita yang sama," katanya._

" _Lalu?"_

" _Kadang aku bertanya apa dia wanita yang tepat. Kadang aku berpikir kapan ini berakhir. Kadang aku ingin tidak melihatnya,"_

" _Kau jenuh lalu mengakhiri hubunganmu?" dia bertanya._

" _Tidak, aku bertahan sekian lama. Aku yakin dia juga merasakan hal yang sama denganku. Sampai kami sepakat berpisah," jawabnya sambil menyeruput soda ditangan. "Perasaan itu sudah lama mati. Tidak ada kepakan kupu-kupu diperutmu atau rasa deg-degan._ We lost the sparks, that's it _."_

" _Bosan? Hubungan kalian terlalu lama, mungkin,"_

" _Heh, gadis kecil. Sok tahu kau. Bukan perkara seberapa lama hubungan. Tapi, dengan siapa hubungan itu._ We are just not into each others _,"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dunia**

 **Detective Conan / Case Closed belongs to Gosho Aoyama**

 _ **T rated, typo(s), OOC, cerita klise, crackpairing(?), alur bolak-balik**_

 **.**

 **.**

Ada yang berubah dari Shinichi setelah kembali, itu yang dirasakan oleh Ran. Mereka berpisah selama dua tahun lamanya, tanpa tahu di mana keberadaannya kala itu. Naluri wanita sangat sulit dikecoh, seringkali Ran merasa Shinichi ada di dekatnya, entah itu karena ada Conan yang begitu mirip tingkah dan sosoknya dengan Shinichi. Entahlah. Satu yang pasti Shinichi yang telah kembali sangat... aneh.

Sudah tiga bulan sejak kembalinya Shinichi, tapi higga saat ini belum sekali pun dia mau berbagi cerita dengan Ran. Semenjak pulang Shinichi segera menyibukkan diri mengikuti tes penyetaraan kelulusan SMA. Kadang Ran mengajaknya ke cafe atau cinema tapi selalu ditolak halus olehnya dengan alasan belajar untuk tes ke perguruan tinggi. Bukannya Ran tidak tahu kalau Shinichi tidak perlu belajarpun bisa saja masuk ke universitas manapun yang dia suka tanpa harus bersusah payah menguras otak. Shinichi terlalu sering melamun dan menjadi pendiam. Ini yang membuat Ran semakin penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi selama dua tahun belakangan ini pada Shinichi.

.

.

.

Angin musim gugur mulai menyeruak di bulan September. Dingin. Orang-orang berlalu-lalang dengan syal dan jaket tebal di sepanjang jalan Tokyo. Cuaca tidak akan bisa menghentikan kesibukan di kota metropolitan. Sepasang manik violet menangkap sosok anak kecil yang sangat familiar.

"Sonoko, itu Ai kan?" tanya Ran memastikan.

"Ah, ya.. Sedang apa dia berjalan sendiri di pusat kota. Jangan-jangan dia terpisah dengan profesor," sahut Sonoko.

"Ai-chan!" teriak Ran. Ai menoleh ke arah mereka, tersenyum tipis seraya mengangguk kemudian berjalan masuk kesebuah cafe.

"Hm, aku rasa dia tidak tersesat. Mungkin dia menemui seseorang," kata Sonoko. "Ayo, kita ke toko baju di sana. Mereka mengadakan disk–" belum sempat Sonoko menyelesaikan kalimatnya Ran sudah menarik tangan Sonoko. Dia membawa masuk Sonoko ke cafe yang sama dengan yang dimasuki oleh Ai.

Entah apa yang dirasakan Ran. Aneh. Ada rasa ingin tahu, perasaan tidak nyaman, atau mungkin khawatir pada Ai. Di dalam cafe dia melirik seisi cafe, menemukan Ai sedang berbicara dengan seorang pria dewasa yang membelakangi mereka.

"Shinichi?"

"Oh, menemui Shinichi," ucap Sonoko malas sambil memutar bola matanya.

Ai yang menyadari keberadaan Ran dan Sonoko melambaikan tangan ke arah mereka, membuat Shinichi refleks membalikkan badan. "Aku rasa pembicaraannya harus ditunda dulu Kudo-nii," Ai bilang sambil tersenyum mengejek. Ran dan Sonoko menghampiri dan bergabung bersama mereka.

"Kalian sedang apa di sini?" tanya Shinichi.

"Pertanyaan juga kami lontarkan padamu, Tuan detektif," dengus Sonoko. "Di cafe berdua dengan gadis kecil. Sekarang sedang marak kasus pedofil."

"Sonoko jangan berbicara begitu di depan Ai-chan," kata Ran sebal.

Ai tertawa kecil melihat tingkah mereka. Shinichi terdiam menatap Ai yang akhir-akhir ini.. berubah.

"Aku dan Kudo-nii hanya makan siang bersama, Sonoko-nee," sahut Ai. "Dan berbicara banyak hal. Benarkan, Kudo-nii?" ucap Ai yang dibalas anggukan oleh Shinichi.

"Oh, ya? Aku baru tahu kalau Shinichi dan Ai-chan ternyata cukup akrab. Apa kalian sedang membicarakan Conan?" tanya Ran sambil duduk di sebelah Shinichi.

"Ah, bagaimana kabar bocah menyebalkan itu ya sekarang? Dia menghilang begitu saja tanpa pamit. Dasar," gerutu Sonoko.

"Edogawa-kun kembali ke rumah orang tuanya. Dia sehat-sehat saja. Dia bahagia," jawab Ai. "Ran-nee merindukan Edogawa?"

"Ya. Aku merindukannya," _sangat._

Terakhir kali Ran melihat Conan sekitar sebulan sebelum Shinchi kembali. Dia menghilang begitu saja dan hanya mengabari kalau dia akan segera tinggal di USA bersama orangtuanya. Barang-barangnya dijemput dan dikirimkan oleh profesor Agasa. Setelah itu hanya sekali Conan pernah menghubungi Ran untuk mengucapkan terima kasih. Lalu menghilang. Tapi sama seperti Shinichi yang menghilang, dia merasa Conan selalu di sekitarnya.

.

-X-

.

"Kau." Shinichi baru saja meminum penawar racun permanennya. "Kenapa?" Kenapa gadis itu tetap pada sosok ciliknya?

"Kudo-kun, aku sudah melunasi janjiku. Selamat datang kembali, Tuan detektif," ucapnya sambil berbalik badan menuju pintu keluar rumah ala eropa milik pria tersebut. Langkahnya terhenti sesaat. "Terima kasih,"

Ingin Shinichi menghentikan langkah peracik obatnya, tapi tidak bisa. Shinichi yang seluruh tenaganya terkuras untuk metabolisme tubuh yang terlalu banyak tergeletak pingsan di ruang perpustakaan pribadi rumahnya. Sedangkan Ai, dia kembali ke rumah profesor Agasa dengan wajah muram.

"Profesor,"

"Ai-kun, kemarilah," panggil profesor tua tersebut begitu menyadari wajah muram gadis yang sudah dianggapnya putrinya sendiri. "Tidak apa jika kau merasa sedih," ucapnya sambil memeluk Ai.

Ai menangis. Meluapkan perasaannya yang sudah lama dia tahan. Dia tahu suatu hari, akan datang saat ini. Hanya saja Ai tidak pernah dan tidak akan bisa siap menghadapi hari ini.

"Kau tahu, ada begitu banyak hari dan berbagai macam hal yang akan membuatmu begitu bahagia nantinya, Ai-kun," profesor bilang. "Percayalah,"

.

-X-

.

"Shinichi, berhentilah menekan Ai-kun seperti itu." Kata profesor pada Shinichi yang sedang mencoba menggunakan game penemuan terbaru miliknya.

"Aku tidak mengerti dengan kalian," katanya sambil tetap memainkan game tanpa kehilangan fokus. "Kapan Haibara pulang?"

"Sebentar lagi dia akan sampai," profesor menghela nafas panjang. "Berhentilah memintanya kembali menjadi Shiho,"

Menghentikan permainannya Shinichi menoleh pada profesor. Dia selalu heran kenapa profesor ini malah mendukung agar Ai tetap pada tubuh kecilnya.

"Apa yang salah dengan kembali menjadi Shiho Miyano?"

"Apa yang salah dengan tetap menjadi Ai Haibara?" sahut Ai yang tiba-tiba muncul di pintu.

"Kau bukan anak berumur sepuluh tahun, Haibara."

Ai mendengus kesal. Entah harus bagaimana lagi dia menjelaskan pada pria yang dimasyurkan sebagai pria jenius ini. Tidak bisa kah pria ini memposisikan dirinya sebagai Ai.

"Profesor, apa boleh tinggalkan kami berdua?" Profesor Agasa menghela nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya mengangguk meninggalkan mereka.

"Apa yang kau inginkan dengan memaksaku kembali menjadi Shiho?" Ai berdiri tepat di samping kursi di mana Shinichi duduk.

"Kau itu Shiho. Tidak ada lagi alasan bagimu untuk menjadi Ai. Shiho sudah aman untuk kembali," jawab Shinichi. Tapi jawaban Shinichi bukan jawaban yang tepat untuk pertanyaan Shiho.

"Kudo-kun, aku lebih bahagia menjadi Ai Haibara."

"Kau bahkan belum mencoba kembali menjadi Shiho Miyano,"

"Tau apa kau. Aku sudah hidup delapan belas tahun menjadi Shiho Miyano. Aku bisa membayangkan bagaimana jika aku kembali menjadi wanita menyedihkan itu,"

"Pengecut," dan satu tamparan dari tangan kecil Ai melayang di pipi kiri Shinichi. Yang dilihat Shinichi adalah wajah Ai menahan tangis.

Satu tetes. Dua tetes. Ai mulai menangis. Shinichi panik. Kata-katanya mungkin melukai hati gadis di depannya. Atau mungkin tingkah keras kepalanya.

Dari awal, Ai selalu mengatakan bahwa alasannya untuk tidak kembali menjadi Shiho adalah karena dia tidak ingin kehilangan teman-temannya. Tidak ingin lagi kesepian. Alasan itu pula yang tidak bisa diterima Shinichi. Baginya, dia akan tetap bersedia menjadi teman Shiho. Dia bahkan akan mengenalkan Shiho dengan teman-temannya yang lain agar Shiho mempunyai banyak teman. Apa yang salah dengan kembali dan mencoba kehidupan yang baru.

"Kau mendapat segalanya dengan kembali menjadi Shinichi," kata Ai. "Aku, aku akan kehilangan segalanya dengan kembali menjadi Shiho." Ai masih meneteskan air matanya.

Tidak bisa dipungkiri, dengan menjadi Ai Haibara dunianya terasa lebih baik. Selama menjadi Shiho dia tidak pernah punya teman. Keluarganya dihabisi satu per satu. Dengan menjadi Ai, dia memiliki Ayumi, Mitsuhiko, Genta, Profesor Agasa, Bu guru Kobayashi, dan Conan. Semua akan hilang jika dia kembali.

"Aku dan Ran pasti akan menjadi temanmu,"

 _Shinichi dan Ran. Perfect._

"Berhentilah egois, Kudo-kun. Coba mengerti," Ai mulai mengusap air matanya.

"Aku tidak bisa mengerti. Kau memilih kehilangan jati dirimu,"

Jika ada hal yang tidak bisa dimengerti oleh pria jenius, mungkin itu masalah perasaan. Dia lahir tanpa kepekaan.

"Aku membencimu, Kudo-kun,"

Shinichi kaget, terdiam. Ai berlalu. Profesor muncul dengan wajah cemberut di hadapan Shinichi. Profesor mungkin satu-satunya orang yang tau alasan sebenarnya mengapa Ai tidak ingin menjadi Shiho. Alasannya tentu Shinichi.

"Jangan membuat Ai-kun sedih lagi. Aku mohon." Shinichi mengangguk dalam diam.

.

.

.

"Ai-kun," panggil profesor Agasa seraya mengetuk pintu kamar Ai. "Apa aku boleh masuk?" tanya profesor.

"Masuklah," jawab Ai dari kamarnya.

Ai sedang membolak-balik majalah fashion wanita yang jelas bukan untuk gadis bertubuh kecil. Profesor mendudukkan dirinya di kursi belajar milik Ai.

"Jangan terlalu diambil hati. Shinichi tidak bermaksud membuatmu sedih," ucapnya pada Ai.

"Kudo tidak bermaksud. Tapi dia juga tidak akan bisa mengerti profesor," balas Ai. "Dia tidak pernah merasa kehilangan orang-orang terdekatnya. Pun segala hal yang dia inginkan selalu dia gapai." _Dunia kami jauh berbeda._

Profesor Agasa menatap nanar wanita dewasa yang terkurung dalam tubuh mungil di hadapannya. Bukannya dia tidak mengerti. Jelas dia tahu latar belakang Ai dan Shinichi jauh berbeda.

"Shinichi selalu dikelilingi orang yang menyayanginya. Mendapatkan teman, kasih sayang orang tua, masyarakat yang selalu menanti kedatangannya kembali, juga–" terhenti sejenak. "Ran yang selalu memikirkannya,"

Profesor mengelus kepala Ai pelan. Ai memang tidak pernah mengakui secara langsung, tapi dia mengerti perasaannya. Bagaimana mungkin membiarkan Ai kembali kesepian.

"Aku menyukainya,"

"Aku tahu,"

"Dia bilang jika aku kembali menjadi Shiho, aku tidak perlu takut kesepian. Dia dan Ran bersedia menjadi temanku," Ai tersenyum getir. "Kalau begini mana mungkin dia bisa dibuat mengerti, kan?"

"Ai dan Shiho. Yang manapun adalah dirimu. Kau cukup memilih bagian yang membuatmu bahagia. Aku akan selalu mendukungmu, Ai-kun,"

"Terima kasih, Profesor. Kau sangat baik,"

.

-x-

.

To be continued...

.

 _A/N: Hai, makasih udah bersedia baca. Kasih tau tanggapan kamu ya. Kritik dan sarannya ditunggu. Ini fanfic kedua saya, tapi yang pertama belu saya tuntasin sih. Kalau ada yang belum baca, monggo mampir ke fic saya satunya. Bakal saya tuntasin secepatnya. Hehehe_

 _Anw, next chapter characters nya bakal saya munculin lebih banyak._

 _Mind to RnR? ^^_

 _Bunch of love_

 _.marche lottie_


End file.
